1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector terminal, a single metal sheet of which the connector terminal is fabricated, and a method of fabricating the connector terminal through the use of the metal sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3478010 has suggested a male connector terminal including a contact portion formed by bending a metal sheet.
FIG. 12 is a partial perspective view of the male connector terminal 100 suggested in the above-identified Japanese Patent. The male connector terminal 100 can be fabricated by a sheet made of copper alloy, for instance. The male connector terminal 100 integrally includes a barrel portion (not illustrated), a projecting contact portion 110 to be inserted into a female connector terminal, and a body portion 120 connecting the barrel portion and the projecting contact portion 110 to each other. The body portion 120 includes a top wall portion 121, and a sheet portion 122 lying immediately below the top wall portion 121. A reinforcement portion 123 extending from a distal end of the sheet portion 122 enters a proximal portion of the projecting contact portion 110.
The male connector terminal 100 further includes a sidewall 124 between the top wall portion 121 and the projecting contact portion 110 to compress a side of the reinforcement portion 123. The sidewall 124 prevents the reinforcement portion 123 from slipping out of the projecting contact portion 110 and reinforces a proximal portion of the projecting contact portion 110.
However, even if the sidewall 124 compresses the reinforcement portion 123 at a side thereof, since there is formed an opening 125 at a side of a portion connecting the projecting contact portion 110 and the body portion 120 to each other, a stress is concentrated at a proximal portion of the projecting contact portion 110, if an excessive external force is exerted on the projecting contact portion 110. This results in that the portion connecting the projecting contact portion 110 and the body portion 120 to each other is collapsed to thereby narrow the opening 125.